I've Never Been In Love Before So Go Easy On Me
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Greg Finally Meet's His Match...  A Lot Better than Summary Please Read And Review Greg/OC


**I Do Not Own Grown Up's But I Wish I Did Brooke , Sierra And Natasha Are All My Own OC... :) 3 :P ;) 3 **

_Once upon a time, in the fair land of New York City….._

"Brooke!" A voice broke into Brooklyn Morris's ' sleep. She groaned and rolled over.

"Brooke!" the voice rang out again. This time, Brooke peeled off the covers and rolled onto the ground. "Coming," she called.

Ever since Brooke's parents had died 8 years ago, when Brooke was only 5, she had been living with foster parents. Now she was living with Sierra, a 30-something women who was only taking Brooke in for the money. Just last week the two of them had moved to a small apartment in New York City.

Brooke walked over to her dresser and tugged on some of her clothes. After slipping on her sneakers, she headed to the kitchen, where Sierra was waiting.

"Morning, Mum," Brooke said.

Sierra ignored her. "You overslept."

Brooke sighed. "I didn't sleep well. I can't help it."

"Listen, Brooke," Sierra said firmly. "I don't care how much sleep you get. I have to be at work by 7, and rush hour traffic in NYC means I have to leave at 6."

"Well then why don't you just leave and have me wake up by myself," Brooke offered.

Sierra Was Sat On the Couch With A Blank Expression On Her Face.

Brooke Waved A Hand In-front Of Her Face "Mum?" She Tried.

Sierra Snapped Out Of Her Daydream "Um.. Your Granddad died".

Brooke's Granddad Was the Only Real Family Brooke had Left.

Brooke's Eyes Welled Up She Only Met the Man Twice And He Was Gone She Loved Him So Much.

Sierra Looked At Brooke Stearnly "We Will Go To L.A for the Funeral And No More Talk On the Matter" Sierra Walked Away.

Brooke Couldn't Believe Her 'Mother' Could Be So Selfish.

It Was The Day Of Coach Buzzers Funeral.

Brooke Brushed Her Long Blonde Hair and Placed A Black Headband Onto Her Head and Got out Her Black Dress and Tights and Black Converse.

"Brooke!" Sierra Called Out.

"Coming!" Brooke Shouted Back.

Me and 'Mum' Sat In the Black Car She Hired , We Sat In Uncomfortable Silence.

We Finally Hoped Out Of the Car.

"Sierra!" I Heard Some One Call My 'Mum's' Name.

We Both Whipped Our Heads Round.

I Saw A Man In His Early 30's With A Beautiful Latina Women.

"What Are You Doing Here?" He Spat Out.

"Oh Lenny Its You" 'Mum' Smirked.

"Answer the Question" Lenny Snapped.

"Brookie Dearest Wants To See Her Old Granddad Off" She Spat Out Bitterly.

"She Has Every Right To Be Here But You Don't"

_WHATS GOING ON!_

"Mum What Going On?" I Whispered To Her.

"For God Sake I'm Not Your Mum I Never Will Be I Only FOSTERED you for MONEY who would want you" She Yelled at me.

I Just Stood there Shocked With Tears Running Down My face. Everyone Was Staring At Us.

I Ran Sobbing Violently and Uncontrollably..

Greg's POV.

I Saw Had My Dad Have An argument With A brunette Woman I wasn't Focused On that I Was Focused On the Girl Around My Age 13 She Had Beautiful Hazel Eyes and Long Following Hair. _Wait! What Am I Thinking I Don't Fall For Girls they Fall For Me._

I snapped Out Of My Daydream When I Heard Yelling:

"For God Sake I'm Not Your Mum I Never Will Be I Only FOSTERED you for MONEY who would want you" The Brunette Woman Yelled at the Girl Who Was Around My Age.

Tears Fell Down Her Face For Some Reason I suddenly Felt Angry At the Woman.

She Ran Towards the Wood's.

"Dad What happened?" I asked Concerned.

"See that woman...I Nodded... She's Sierra She Is Well Your To Young For Stuff like That She Fostered that Girl with the Blonde hair For Money".

"Is It OK If I See If the Girl is OK?" I asked Hopefully

"Sure Son By the Way Her Name Is Brooke" My dad Told me As I Ran Towards the Woods.

I Saw Brooke Sat On A Log With Her Face In Her Hand's I walked Over to her.

"Hi" I said Softly.

She Looked Up at me with Tear Stained Cheeks.

"Oh Hi I'm Brooke" She Said Weakly.

" I'm Greg Are You OK?" I asked Concerned.

"Well Greg Your Not Catching Me On My Best Day" She Said somewhat Jokily.

" I Heard What happened No One Deserves to Talk to You that Way" I said Sincerely.

"Thank You" Brooke said Warmly.

" Well Brooke Your Always Welcome With Me" I whispered Into Her Ears.

I saw Her Cheeks Flush, I smirked and Smiled.

I helped Her Up And Walked Her Back To Her Church.

" I can't Go Back In there" She said Nervously.

"You Can Sit With Me" I offered. She Nodded Slowly.

Brooke's POV.

Greg Is Such A Nice Guy But He Seems Like A player I'll Have to keep my eye On him.

He Squeezed My Hand As We Sneaked Back Into the Church It Was the End Of the Service I saw ugh! Her at the Front Using Her Blackberry What A bitch!.

Greg Must Of Saw My Tense Up Because He Gave Me A Comforting Squeeze, I gave him Him a look to say thanks.

Which He returned with a grin.

Everyone Stood Up And Left the Church for the afterwards part.

"I'll Meet you Out there" I Whispered to Greg.

"You Sure?" He Asked Me.

I Nodded, He Glanced At Me before He Walked Outside.

I Went Up Too Sierra Or The Evil Cow As I call her.

She Heard My Footsteps and Looked Up.

"Hi Sweetie" She said As If Nothing happened!

"You Can't Just Hi Sweetie Me What Did You Think Everything Was Just Peachy Need More Money!" I Yelled.

She Looked At me Shocked "I Took You In Out Of the goodness Of My Heart And Treated you like Family" She Said Smitten.

"Treated Me Like FAMILY! You Know I should of Know I wasn't related to an Evil Cow Like You" I Screamed.

She Turned Around then.

_'SMACK'_

I Yelped Out In Pain A little Too Loud because I heard Footstep's It Was the Beautiful Latina Who Was With Lenny.

"What's Going On Here" She Demanded.

"N-N-nothing" Sierra Stuttered.

"YOU LIAR!" I Yelled

"Oh Shut Up!" Sierra Yelled At me "Or I'll Whack You Again" After Realizing What She Said She Started Uttering Out Apologies.

The Woman Came Up To Me "Hi I'm Roxanne Are you Hurt".

I Held My Cheek And Nodded.

"you Know My Son Greg Right?" She asked Me I Nodded.

"Go Up To Him And Say I will Be A While Just Chill with them for a while" She Told Me and I Nodded And Walked Out Side Holding My cheek.

Greg Came Up To Me "Hi What Up With Your Cheek?" He Asked Me.

"Nothing..I Squeaked...Your Mum's Going To Be A while" I Told Him And Walked Away He Grabbed My Arm and Removed My Hand From My Cheek _I Knew It Would Be Bad She's Definitely A Bitch Or Else She would have been Able To Bitch Slap So Hard._

"What happened?" He Asked Me.

I Just Stood there.

"What Happened" He Demanded _Wow! This family Likes demanding._

"Sierra Slapped Me" I Mumbled.

"What!" He Exclaimed.

"I Don't Really Want To Talk about it" I said Quietly

"If She Was A dude She Would So Be Getting Her Ass Whooped."

I Laughed Quietly.

"Thanks For the Concern but bye" I said As I walked Away He Caught My Wrist AGAIN!.

"What's Wrong?" He Asked In Concern.

"I Have No Family" I wailed.

"Huh?" He asked Confused.

" Mum And Dad. Grandpa, Brother Sister's Gone" I Whispered.

"Oh I'm So Sorry I didn't Know" He Apologized.

" It Fine" I concluded.

He Gave Me A Hug, I Reluctantly Gave Him It Back.

Greg POV.

_Brooke,Brooke,Brooke _That's All I could think About She Was Stuck In My Head.

"uh Greg's Got A Girl friend" I Turned Around And Saw Keithie Sticking His Tongue Out. Ugh! Brothers.

Brooke POV.

I Was Talking to Charlie Who Said I Could Go to the Lake House With her.

We Squealed Really Loud.

"What Are you Too So Happy About" I Recognised the Voice Behind me.

" I Can Go To the Lake House With The McKenzie Crew" I told Greg.

" Well You've Got One Day Full Of Me" He Whispered Into My Ear I Smiled And Rolled My Eyes.

He Grinned At Me Before He Walked To His Brother.

"What Was that" Charlie Asked Squealing.

"Nothing" I Shrugged _Was It Really Nothing._

"Uh Hum" She Rolled Her Eyes Playfully At Me.

…_**.At the Lake House...**_

Greg POV,

I Saw Brooke Sat On the Dock with Her Feet In The Lake I Went Up And Sat Next to Her.

"Hey" I said Softly.

"Hey" She Whispered Just As Softly.

She Started Shivering So I Put My Arm Around Her She Leaned Into My Chest.

Charlotte POV.

I Saw Greg And Brooke At the Dock With His Arm Around Her They So Like Each Other.

Now I Just Need A Plan To Get Them Together.

Well Where All Going To the Diner Tonight Maybe Brooke Could Slip and Greg Catch Her They Look Each Other In the Eyes And Then Love.

I Should Just Change My Name To Cupid.

… **_At the Diner..._**

Charlotte POV.

I Saw Brooke And Greg Coming.

I 'Accidentally' Spilt My drink On the Floor.

Greg POV.

Me and Brooke Was Walking And She Slipped On Water_ I Hope..._

I Quickly Catched Her She Looked Up At Me With Hopeful Eye's I Stared Back We Leaned In Until A Fricken Cough Broke Us Apart.

Charlotte POV.

Stupid Keithie Coughing They Where Just Going To Kiss SO UNFAIR!.

Now I Need A Knew Plan But What.

I Saw Greg Shouting At A Waitress "Excuse Next Time Clean Up Or Put A Sign Up Or Else They could have been An Accident" He So Liked Brooke Or Else He Wouldn't Of Said Anything.

Greg POV.

I'm Just Relived That Brooke's OK, But it Didn't Stop Me From Having A Go At the Waitress.

"Greg I'm Fine" Brooke Insisted.

"But! You Could Of Got Hurt!" I Exclaimed.

"But I didn't" Brooke Pointed Out.

"Fine" I Huffed.

She Gave Me A Kiss On the Cheek To Say Thanks For Caring She Skipped Away, I Just Held There Holding My Cheek Flushing Red.

"Aweee!" I Saw Charlie Standing Behind Me.

I Was To happy To Say A Sarcastic Comment.

_Uh Oh I'm Falling For Brooklyn Morris..._

_**...That Night...**_

Brooke POV.

_I'm Starting To Fall For Greg Feder What's happening to the world._

_Ever Since the Almost Kissing Diner Greg Has Been Avoiding Me._

_Everyone Else Is Asleep._

_I Saw Greg Sat On the Couch Watching Telly Quitely._

"_Hi" I Said Softly._

"_Hey" He Said Flatly._

"_What's Wrong" I Asked._

"_Why Didn't You kiss Me?" He Asked._

"_You Pulled Away First" I Exclaimed._

"_Did Not Blondie" He Shouted Quietly._

"_Ugh! I Hate you!" I Exclaimed_

"_Well I Love You" He Shouted_

_We Kissed. _

I Woke Up And Saw Greg's Arm Around Me.

"Your Up" He Mumble Sleepily.

"When Did I Fall Asleep" I Asked Sleepily As Well.

"As Soon As We got In the Car" He Whispered.

I Snuggled Into His Chest And He Tightened His Grip On Me.

"You Maybe Be Annoying But Your Comfy" I Mumbled Into His Shirt.

He Chuckled "Thanks Brookie".

I HATE THAT NICKNAME.

"Don't Call Me That" I Said Still In His Shirt.

"Why?" He Asked.

"Because Sierra Called Me That Why do I even Deserve A Nickname She's Right Who Would Want Me" I Said Flatly And Sobbing.

"Never Ever Talk About Yourself Like That Your Amazing Funny And Beautiful" He Whispered To Me.

Greg POV.

"Really?" Brooke Asked Me With Tears In My Eyes, I Nodded And Wiped Her Tears Cause I couldn't Stand To See Them There.

"Really Really" I Replied.

She Had Her Head In the Crook Of My Neck.

"Sh Sh" I Soothed.

" Saying Were Only 13 Your definitely Amazing At Comforting People." She Giggled Slightly.

I Kissed The Top Of Her Head.

"Your Awesome" She Whispered

"I Know" I Smirked , That Earned Me A Smack In the Arm.

"And Modest" She Grinned I Couldn't help But Grin Back.

She Gave Me A tight Hug Which I Retuned Just As Tight.

"Yo Love Birds Knock It Off" Marcus Said Slyly.

Me And Brooke Went Crimson Red And Glanced At Each Other.

Brooke POV.

When We Got Home We Had An Extra Car._ Weird? _

I Know It Wasn't Amber Or Jasmines It Was A Mercedes. Speaking Of Amber And Jasmine There Pretty Awesome.

Anyway I Saw A girl Around My Age She Had Tanned Skin Bleach Blonde Hair Near Enough White But You Can tell It's Fake Covered In Make-Up.

When She Saw Greg's Arm Around Me She Glared. So I Quickly Walked Faster.

"Greggy" The Girl Squeaked.

"Oh Natasha" Greg Mumbled.

I Just Walked Inside I Couldn't Stand To See them Hugging Any more I Just Went Into Jasmines Room.

She Came In With Amber And Charlie.

"Hey" She Said Softly And Put Her Arm Around Me.

"Can Me You And Charlie Sleep In Here With You Guy's" I Asked Hopefully.

"Of Course" Amber Squealed.

"Sleepover" Jasmine Exclaimed.

We All Laughed.

We Heard A Knock On the Door It Was Becky.

"Hi Sweetie" Jasmine Said Softly.

"What's Wrong" I Asked Her Concerned.

"That Natasha Girl Is Nasty" She Whispered.

"What happened Princess" Amber Said Just As Softly.

"She Said Move Don't Bother Going Near Greggy Because He Doesn't Like Me" She Said As Tears Fell Down Her Cheeks.

"One Second" I Said While Storming Out Of The Room.

I Saw Natasha In The Living Room.

"Why would You Say That To Becky" I Demanded _I've Been Spending Too Much Time with The Feder Family._

"Said What?" She Said Acting Innocently.

"Don't Play Innocent With Me Becky's Crying Because Of Something You Said" I Exclaimed.

"Just telling her the truth" She Shrugged.

"You and Me Both Know That Greg Loves Becky" I Pointed Out Angrily.

We Heard A Toilet Flush.

"Say Anything To Greg You Will Suffer" She Threatened Then Pushed Me Into A Wall.

I Saw Greg Come Out Of the Bathroom And Grin At Me I Just Turned away And Went Back To Jazz's Room.

Greg POV.

Ugh! Natasha's Here My Psycho Ex.

She Wouldn't Stop talking About what she wants to name are babies 1. I'm ONLY 13. I had to ANY KIDS THEY'D BE BROOKE'S.

I Made Up An Excuse That I Needed the Loo. I Stayed In there For Like 2 Minuets I Didn't Wanting Her thinking I Was You Know Having A Real Big- Never Mind.

When I Came Out Of the Bathroom I Saw Brooke I Flashed Her A Grin But She Just Turned Away Sympathetically.

_What's Going On! _

I Just Found Out Natasha Was Staying For Like the Rest Of the Time I'm Staying this Vacation Is Officially Ruined!

… **_The Next Morning _…**

Brooke POV.

Me,Greg Natasha Uck! And Charlie And Andre Donna and Don't Forget Keithie Where All Walking In the Wood's because Lenny Thought It Would Be Nice If Us Kid Went On A hike To Get Us All To bond Better.

"Help Me" Greg Whispered In My Ear I giggled A Gently Whacked his Shoulder.

"Maybe" I Smirked.

"Oh Your Good" He Hissed In A Playfully Way.

I Just battered My Eyelashes.

" I kno-" Everything Was A blur.

Greg POV.

I heard Brooke Scream I Saw Her Roll Down The Hill into the Lake.

"Brooke!" I Screamed There Was Not response.

"Brooke!" I Tried Again.

I Ran Towards the Lake.

I Dove Into the Water And Pulled Her Out.

Charlie Checked Her Pulse It Was Very Weak.

"Brooke!" I Screamed.

I Pumped Her Chest.

"Stay With Me Brooke" I Pleaded.

I Gave Her CPR.

Nothing happened I Turned Away So No One could See Me Cry Everyone Went To Comfort Me.

I Heard Coughing.

"Brooke" I Exclaimed I Have Never Felt So Happy.

She Smiled At Me Weakly.

"ARE YOU HURT?" I Exclaimed Concerned.

"Yeah My Ankle's Killing ME" She Said In Pain.

"What happened?"Charlie Asked

"I'm Not Sure All I remember is being pushed then seeing Greg" She Grinned Tiredly.

She Closed Her Eye's I Quickly Shook her.

"You Just Had A near Death Experience You Hurt You Can't Close Your Eye's" I Demanded I Nearly Just Lost Her I'm Not Going threw that again.

She Nodded "I'm So Tired" She Complained Weakly.

I Chuckled Slightly.

I Carried Her Back to the Lake House.

"You Know You Really Scared Me back there" I told Her.

"Did I?" She Mumbled.

"Yeah"

"Is that Why Your Eye's Are Blood Shoot" She Asked Me.

"Yeah" I Said Sheepishly.

"You Cried"

"Of Course I did I Mean Brooke I Could Just Cry At the Thought Of Losing you I Never Want To Come that Close To Losing You Again" I Whispered to her hoarsely

She Stared At Me And Said "Your Never Going to"

I Grinned "Good"

**...At the Lake House...**

Still Greg POV.

I Carried Brooke back Inside And Gently Put Her On The Couch.

"What Happened" Mum Asked Me.

"She Tripped Or Something And Drowned"

"Greg Saved My Life" Brooke Said Gratefully.

"Brooke Honey Do You Remember What happened?" Mum Asked Brooke.

"I Was Pushed I Think" She Mumbled Unsure.

Mum Went To Phone A Doctor While Everyone Else Was Looking For the First Aid Kit.

"You Sure Your Alright" I Asked.

"I Dunno" She Mumbled.

I Pushed Her Blonde Bangs Out Of Her Face Her Forehead Was Covered In Blood.

"Brooke!" I Exclaimed.

She Looked In Deep Thought then Spoke Up.

"Is My Foot Suppose to bend that WAY?"

Just By Looking I Could See the Bone Coming Out Of Her Foot.

"Brooke I Can See A Bone" I Said Calmly Not Wanting To Freak Her Out.

She Screamed.

Natasha Walked In,For Some Reason Brooke Went As Pale As A Vampire.

I Excused My Self to the Loo, So I Could Listen To What's Happening.

"I Know It Was You that Pushed Me." I Heard Brooke's Voice.

"So What If I Did No One Will Believe You" I Also Heard Natasha's Voice.

_WAIT ONE SECOND NATASHA PUSHED BROOKE!_

"I Know You Like Greg But Isn't this A Bit to the Extreme"

"No You See Brooke With You Gone Everything is So Much More Simple."

Brooke POV.

OK Its Official Natasha Is Back Crap Crazy!

She Tried To Kill Me!.

"Listen OK I can Give Greg A Good Word For You" I Said Hopefully.

"No You Stay Away From Him Ore Else" She Came Up To And Grabbed My Neck.

"Got It" I Chocked Out.

"See With Greg And Me there A Connection But With You" She Said Peevishly.

"Shut Up!" I Yelled.

She Ignored Me And Carried On "My Plan Was When You Fall I Pretend To Save You But 'Accidentally' Drown then He Forget You And Save Me"

"Well That Didn't Work Out Did It" Me And Natasha Both Whipped Our Heads Round Saw Greg Fuming.

"What Didn't Work Out" Natasha Said Innocently.

"Drop The Act I Know You Nearly Killed Brooke! And For Some Reason You Think I Love You!" Greg Exclaimed With His Hand's In the Air.

Natasha Stormed Out Of the Living Room.

Greg Came Up And Hugged Me Tight.

"Are You OK" He Whispered In the Crook Of My Neck.

I Nodded And Kissed Him On the Cheek.

"Brooke I'm So Sorry This Is All My Fault I Mean You Could Of died" He Said On the Verge Of Crying.

"Hey It Wasn't Your Fault" I Said Trying To Comfort Him.

I Burst Into Tears.

"Hey What's Wrong" Greg Whispered To Me In Concern,Hearing The Concern In His Voice Made Me Smile.

"You Care" I Whispered Hoarsely.

He Chuckled Lightly "Of Course I Care You Dork"

He Gave Another Tight Hug,Then he Whipped My Tears.

"Greg" I Mumbled.

"Yeah" He Whispered Dreamily.

"Can We Get My Foot Checked Out Now Everyone's Waiting"

"Of Course M'Lady" He Joked As He Lifted Me Up.

**..._At the Hospital_...**

Greg's POV.

We Were All Waiting Patiently For Brooke's Results.

When Finally A Doctor Came.

"Brooke Has To Have A Minor operation And Also Has Damage to the Ribs But Should Be Fine By Morning But She Will Have to Stay Over Night" The Doctor Explained To Us.

"Can We See Her Now" Charlie Asked Hopefully.

"Yes She Has Been Requesting A Greg" He Said Looking Around the Room, I Went Red.

"That's Me" I Said While The Doctor Showed Me To Her Room.

She Was In A Hospital Gown With Her Foot In A Sling And Something Covering Her Ribs Hooked Up to A Machine.

"Hi" She Spoke Softly.

"Hey" I Said A Little Flatly.

"Hey What's Wrong" She Asked Warmly.

"Your In Pain Operations and Hooked To A Machine And Its All Me Fault"

"No Its Not" She Insisted.

I Gave Her A tight Hug Which She Returned Just As Tight.

"The Doctor Said One Person Can Stay With Me Tonight" She Said While Wiggling Her Eyebrows.

"Fine I'll Stay" I Said Jokily.

She Lowered Me Down Tightly Hugged Me And Mumbled "Good Cause I Need You"

"Well You've Got Me I'm Not Going Anywhere" I Assured Her.

Charlotte's POV

Aweee! Yes I Was Spying On Brooke And Greg But there So Cute Together .They Well LOVE each other, I Mean You Can tell Greg Is Like In LOVE With Brooke because of the way he is always upset or Concerned If Brooke get hurt plus it's all in the eye's.

She Even Asked Him To Stay The Night Does it Get More Cuter? Well Yeah Because She Needs Him and He Said He's Not Going Any Where .

It Like A Movie It Could Be Called The Greg And Brooke story!

**..._Later that Night_...**

Brooke POV.

It Was Around 2 In the Morning And I Still Haven't Slept I'm Terrified Of the Operation I Mean What If Something Goes Wrong What Happens then?

I Wish this Was A dream.

I Also Wish I Wasn't In the Sling And Cast So Then I'd Be Able To Get Out Of Here.

I Was Sat Up In A HOSPITAL BED terrified Of Tomorrow Morning. I Know It's Not Major But that Still Doesn't Mean I'm Terrified What If they Can't Fix My Foot What Would Happen then?.

Greg Must Of Heard Me Rustling because He Turned The Light On.

"What's Wrong? Are You Hurt? Do You Need A doctor?" He Asked Me With Concern In His Eye's.

"I'm Just Scared Of the operation Tomorrow,What If Something Goes Wrong?" I Exclaimed Hoarsely With Tear's In My Eye's.

"Nothing Is Going To Go Wrong" He Tried To Assure Me.

"But What If It Doesn't" I Insisted With Wet Cheeks Because Of Tears.

"Well Not Matter What Happens I Will Be Here Every step of the way" He Told Me sincerely And Warmly.

"Promise?"

He Held His Hand To His Heart " I Promise" He Kissed My Temple Then Went back to the bed next to Me.

I Lay My Head Down And Faced him and He Did the same We talked For half an hour then I Finally Went to sleep.

**~*Dream*~**

_I Was Around 20ish With A Pregnant Stomach Then Someone Walked threw the door it looked like and older Greg._

"_Hey honey" I Said to the 20ish Greg._

"_Hi Babe" He Replied._

_He Gave Me A Quick Passionate Kiss._

"_Did You Take Julie To Charlie's" I Asked Him._

_He Nodded "How's Greg Jr. Doing" He Told Me as He Rubbed My Stomach. I Whacked his hand away with My Newspaper._

"_He Or She Are Doing Fine" I told Him Grinning._

**~*End Of Dream*~**

I Woke Up Today Was the day of the operation. I Was More Confident Because I Knew Greg Was Going To Be there Every Single Step Of the Day.

"Your Going to Do Fine" Greg Whispered Into My Ear As the They Wheeled Me Off.

I Grabbed His Arm "I Know" I Whispered, He Kissed My Head Before The Wheeled Me In the Operating Room.

… _**A Couple Of Hours Later...**_

Greg's POV.

I Was Pacing In the Waiting For News On Brooke I Knew Everything Is Going To be fine.

The Doctor Came In.

"Hello Brooke Is Fine But She Will Need Some Help Around For 1 or 2 day's She Is Waiting In Her Room For You Greg" He Told Me More Specifically.

I Went To Brooke's Room To Fine Her In Denim Shorts And Gray And Pink Hoddie On With Her Right Foot In A Plaster.

Her Face Seemed to Light Up When She Noticed I Was Here She Propped Herself Up On Her Elbow's.

"Hi" She Said Warmly.

"Hey I Told You Would Do Fine" I Said Softly.

"Thanks To You" She Grinned.

"Shall We?" I Asked.

She Nodded.

I Grabbed Her Crutches And Helped Her Up.

**..._at the Lake House_...**

Everyone Else Was At the Diner Except From Me And Brooke.

Mum Let Me And Her Stay here because She Needed Rest.

"Brooke" I Said Softly.

She Whipped Her Head From the T.V to look at me "Yeah"

"Never Mind" I Said Shrugging the Thought Of.

"Tell Me" She Pleaded.

"I doesn't Matter" I Chuckled Slightly.

"Pretty Please" She Said Giving Me Puppy Dog Eyes.

"I Just Wondered How To Tell A Girl How to Feel"

I Pretty Sure Her Face Fell.

"Well Girls Like A Guy Who Can Dress Well And Who Express How they Feel, They Have To Have a good sense of humour" She Told Me Looking Down.

"Noted" I Said Flatly.

We Turned On a Film It Was Legally Blonde (Brooke's Choice).

About Fifteen Minuets Into It.

"You Don't Get It Do You!" Brooke Exclaimed Angrily.

I Was Shocked By the Sudden Outburst But I Soon Spoke Up "What Do You Mean?" I Asked Confused.

"When You Asked Me What Girls Look In A Guy I Meant What I Look In A Guy" She Told.

"Huh?"

She Ignored Me And Continued "If I Ever Found this Guy Who Had All The Right Quality's I Would Really Like For Him To Like Me Back And Make A Big Romantic Declaration".

"I Would Too" I Joked Trying to Cover Up The Hurt.

She Nudged My Shoulder.

"For God sake I Mean You Greg I Want You To Like Me Back And Make A Big Romantic Declaration" She Said.

I Kept In My Grin And Happiness Inside.

She Tried To Get Up From the Couch But I Quickly Pulled Her Back Down and Grabbed Her Hand's So she'd Look At Me And Got On My Knee's I Spoke Up "Brooke I Really Like You Too Ever Since I first Saw You That's Why I Ran After You and I Get Upset When Your Hurt Brooke Will You Go On A Date Me?" I Asked Hopefully She Stared At Me With Loving Eyes "Yes I Would Love To Go On A Date With You" She Squealed Happily I Grinned Hugely And Hugged Her Tightly. And Put My Arm Around Her Whilst She Leaned Into My Chest.

Brooke POV.

I Have Never Been So Happy I'm Going On A date With Greg.

"Greg" I Mumbled.

"Yeah" He Whispered.

"Should We Tell Anyone About Are Date?" I Asked Unsure.

"I Dunno Maybe Not" He Whispered.

"Yeah That Would be best" I Agreed.

"You Sure?"

"Yeah Thanks for Caring Your The Best"

He Kissed The Top Of My Head.

Greg's POV.

I Tightened the Grip On Brooke When I Realized She Was A Sleep.

I Can't Believe SHE SAID YES!.

I Am Actually going On A Date With Brooklyn Morris.

I Could Jump For Joy Or Fly I'm So Happy.

I'll Probably Take Her Out tomorrow When Her Foot Is Feeling Better.

We Agreed To Keep It A Secret We Couldn't Deal With Everyone knowing.

I Have The Perfect Idea For Our Date!

**..._The Next Day_...**

Brooke POV.

I Turns Out that I fell asleep on Greg Because I Woke Up Snuggled Up To Him.

I Gently Nudged Him.

He Stirred And Rubbed His Eyes.

"Wakey" I Whispered Jokily.

"Today" He Grinned. Huh?

"What?" I Asked.

"Our Date" He Whispered.

I Saw My Face Became As Happy As the Sun.

"Wait My Foot" I Complained As I Pointed To the Giant Plaster On My Foot.

"Its OK I Planned It So We Wont Have To Go Far"

"Aweee Your So Sweet" I Squealed.

He Smirked "I Know It"

Greg POV.

Today Is Going to Be the Best Day Ever!

My First Date With Brooke!

"I'm Gonna Get Ready It Takes Awhile With My Foot" She Joked I Just Looked Sad.

She Soon Realized "What's Wrong" She Asked Concerned.

"You Have A Plaster And Had An Operation And It's All My Fault" I Mumbled.

"No It's Not It's Natasha's" She Insisted.

"I'm The One Who Went Out With Her!" I Exclaimed.

She Kissed My Cheek "It's Not Your Fault You didn't Know She Was A Crazy Bitch" She Whispered.

I Kissed Her Cheek Back.

I Was In the Middle Of Planning Out Perfect Date!.

Brooke POV.

I Straightened My Blonde Hair.

Put My Clear Lip-gloss On.

And My Mascara And Eye-liner.

I Was Wearing A Denim Skirt , White Tank Top and A Gray And Blue Varsity Jacket and One Orange Flip Flop And One White Cast/Plaster.

I Hope I Look Okay.

I turned Around to fine Charlie.

"Hey" I Said surprised.

"Oh Hi" She Said Weirdly.

She Looked At My Outfit.

"Why Are You So Dressed Nice And Stuff" She Asked Me Suspiciously.

"N-N-nothing" I Stuttered.

"Okay" She Said While Skipping Of.

It Was 1 O'clock

It Was Finally Our Date I had Huge Butterfly's.

I Heard A Knock On My Door There Stood Greg With A Rose.

"Hey Beautiful" He Whispered In My Ear,I felt Warmth Flush To My Cheek's.

He Smirked When He Saw The Redness In My Cheek's.

He Passed Me The Rose, I Smelt It.

"Shall We" He Asked While Extending His Arm.

"I Would But I Need My Crutches" I Apologized For Ruining This Cute Moment.

I Grabbed My Crutches And Headed Out the Door.

We Walked Towards the Wood's.

"You Ready?" He Asked Excited.

I Nodded.

He Lead Me Towards A field Behind the Wood's You Could Still See the Lake Though.

I Saw A Picnic With Candles Lit Up Around It.

I Look At Him Speechless.

Greg POV.

I Grinned At the Sight Of Brooke's Speechless Happy Wonder-struck face.

"You Did this For Me?" She Asked Happily.

"Of Course You Dork" I Chuckled Lightly.

She Gave Me a Tight Hug.

I Carried Her And Gently Placed Her On the Ground.

"So You Like Me?" She Joked.

I blushed.

"Yes I Really Do" I Told Her While Feeding Her Cake.

"Aweee" She Mumbled With Cake In Her Mouth.

"Your Such A Pig" I Joked.

She Frowned.

"But Your My Pig" I Chuckled.

Her Frown Turned Into A Smile.

"Well Thanks Your My Spoilt Guy" She Joked Back.

"As Long As I'm Yours I Don't Care" I told her sincerely.

She Went Red Again.

"Stop Making Me Go Red" She Snapped Jokily.

"I Can't Help It babe"I Whispered Kissing Her Ear.

"Wait Am I Your Babe Or Pig?"

"Um...Your My Pig Babe" I Said Trying To Joke.

She Frowned.

"Ok Your My Beautiful Piggish Adorable Hilarious Babe"

She Grinned "Much Better" She Said In A Sing-Song Voice,She Had Such A beautiful Voice.

We Both Leaned In.

"OMG!" Me and Brooke Whipped Our Head's Round and Saw Donna! Plus We Didn't Get Our Kiss.

She Ran Away.

"Oh God" Brooke Whispered, I pulled Her Into My Lap.

"She's Going Tell Everyone" I Whispered.

"It Wouldn't Be that Bad" Brooke Said Trying To Make Me Feel better.

"That Bad!" I Exclaimed.

"Am I That Embarrassing" She Yelled.

"Everyone Will Just Be talking About This" I Muttered With My Face In My Hand's.

Brooke POV.

I Can't Believe That Greg Is that Embarrassed By Me!

I Crutched Away In Tear's.

I Thought He Actually Liked Me.

I Went Into The Bathroom And Locked My Self In It.

Greg POV.

Wait! Where Did Brooke Go ?

I Ran Back To the Lake House.

I Was Met By Charlie With A Very Disapproving Look.

"You!" She Screamed At Me.

"What Did I Do!" I Exclaimed.

"Brooke!" She Yelled.

"What's Wrong With Brooke" I Asked Concerned.

"She's Crying Why Are You Embarrassed By Her" She Asked Me Curiously.

"I'm Not It's Just that When People Find Out there'll try And Tear Us Apart And What Happens When Natasha Finds Out Brooke Won't Be Safe"! I Exclaimed Hoarsely Nearly Crying.

No POV.

Little Did they Know Brooke Heard Every Word and Was Grinning At How Much Greg Cared How Much He Cared About Her Safety.

Brooke POV.

I Saw Greg Sat On the Bed In the Kid's Room.

He Was On His Own.

"Greg" I Whispered Softly.

He Opened His Eyes "Hey" He Said Just As Softly.

I Sat Down On the Bed Next To him, He Sat Up And Stared At Me.

I Grabbed His Shirt And Kissed Him!

I Felt Sparks Fly And Firework's Electricity.

And He Kissed Back!.

We Both Pulled Away.

He Stared At Me With A dreamy Grin.

"Wow" He Whispered Breathlessly.

"Yeah" I Whispered Breathlessly As well.

He Just Stayed There.

"Maybe I Should Leave" I Said Excusing Me Self.

I Tried To Get Back Up But I Was Stopped...

Then I Felt Warm Lip's Against Mine Again I Quickly Kissed Back.

"Am I Forgiven?" Greg Asked Me

I Giggled "Yes One Condition Kiss Me"

We Kissed Again!

… **_3 Hours Later_...**

Greg POV.

I Felt So Bad For Ruining Our 1st date So Tonight When Everyone Else Is At the Diner I'm Going To Make It Up to Brooke.

Brooke POV.

Everyone Else Is At the Diner It Was Just Me And Greg!.

My thought's Got Interrupted By My Phone Blasting Out With 'What Makes You Beautiful' By One Direction.

The Text Was From Greg It Read:

_Heyya babey Cake's _

_Come Out In Something hott Well More HOTTER!.;) jokes babe._

_xoxo Greggy Pie..._

I Curled My Blonde Hair and Bang's And Put On Black Flowing Dress complemented By Black Feather Earning's .

I Walked Into the Living Room's It Was Covered In Candlelight Glow's.

And Greg Was Wearing A Tux On His Knee's Holding A Rose.

When He Saw Me His Jaw Dropped.

"Hot Enough For You" I Joked.

He Nodded Excitedly.

"You Like?" He Asked By Wiggling His Eyebrow's.

"Love" I Whispered.

I Looked at the Floor In Rose Petal's It Said I'm Sorry, I burst Into Tear's Right Now And then.

Greg Came Up To Me And Soothed Me.

"Your So Sweet You Did It For Me" I Asked While Chocking Back Soft Sobs.

"Of Course You Dork" He Chuckled Lightly.

We Kissed!

Greg's POV.

I Was So Happy When I Saw The Look Of Happiness On Brooke's Face.!

"Shall We?" I Asked Charmingly.

"We Shall" She Giggled.

I Carried Her And Placed her Gently On the Floor.

"What Made You Forgive me?" I Asked I Was Curious About this.

"I Heard You Conversation With Charlie And I Realized I Over Reacted I Mean You Mean So Much To ME" She said Looking At the Floor.

I Lifted Her Chin Up With My Finger's Gently.

"You Mean A Lot To Me to" I Told Her While Staring Her In the Eye's.

We Both Leaned In And Spark's Flew Chemistry, Electricity All That Stuff It Was Perfect!

"Your Gorgeous" I Mumbled Whilst Kissing Her.

I Smirked When I Saw Her Blush.

"Let's Stop Were Only 13" She Exclaimed, To Be Fair She Had a Point.

"Fine!" I Huffed Jokily "But Your So Hot!"

She Winked at me and said"I Know Baby!"

I Grinned "That Is True"

She Leaned In But I Turned Away , She Frowned.

"Were Only 13" I Mocked.

She Glared At Me "Well Played"

I Chuckled "I Know" And Once Again We Kissed.

**A/N: heyya Tell me if you want a sequel vote for an age.**

**A.) 16 B.) 20 (When Brooke's Dream was) C.) 18 d.) 14.**

**Thank You Please Review Anyone Can !. :) xoxo 3**


End file.
